Protecting Alphabet Park
Protecting Alphabet Park is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Ashley and Jack must help Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, Team Magic School Bus, Team Chloe's Closet, Molly Mabray, the Avengers, the PAW Patrol, Cuphead, Mugman, the Inkwell Isle Girls, the AMC, Team SpongeBob, the VSSE, the Contra Unit of the Future Alliance (led by Bill Rizer and Lance Bean), the United States Army and the United Nations peacekeepers, including the Alphabet Park Resistance Force (APPF), find the power rings for Grandpa before Alphabet Park could be shut down again. Soon, Grandpa learns that the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the Red Falcon (including the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, the New Central Powers and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star) are behind an evil plot (Operation Alphabetical Order to use the power rings for the Combat ICBMs. Also,the Anti-Rubyism will make USRAC become more hatred to Ruby Rose and make themselves strong. Later on, the VSSE then deploys William Rush, Giorgio Bruno and Evan Bernard with Elizabeth Conway as their guide, so Grandpa decided to commence Operation Learning Adventure. A day later, it has been revealed that Wild Dog has been collaborating with a Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army general, Mikhail Kramnik to use power rings to Gomeramos King to power the Combat ICBMs to launch to every major city of the United States, Canada, the European Union, every other NATO member states and the member states of the Asian Federation, as James Bond had also learnt. With the Alphabet Park War beginning, the Grand Alliance troops must liberate Toy Shop, Monsterville, Jungle Ride, Bug World, Secret Garden and Fun Fair. Transcript 'A'FTER successful defending from USRAC attack,we are suffered many bad morales from Anti-Rubyism,the most savage powers to make enemies become stronger. However,we must find way to take power rings before Alphabet Park will be shut down. If I come home as a decorated war hero real soon, then maybe I can enjoy a peaceful life here in my village, Gyeongyeong. If I was able to return home soon, then I could see my brothers once again, but first, we gotta take back Alphabet Park. "Look! We've come to Grandpa's Alphabet Park! Again," said a young blonde-haired girl who strolls with her brown-haired friend, who is a young boy. Another ally of mine, huh? Well, damn. I could help 'em out, and I ain't givin' up yet. "Let's go in," I said. I bet there's gonna be one helluva nightmare the world's been waitin' for, so we looked to a balding old man with a moustache, glasses, a plaid shirt, a bowtie and overalls that has the "A-Z" symbol in it. "Hmm, let's see... something's wrong here..." said he. Yeah, something's ain't quite right. a blondie said, "Hello Grandpa! You still look busy!" Does he? Well, I'm just a busy man alright. "Can we help for another time?" a brown-haired said. "Hi, kids!" said Grandpa. "I pressed the wrong button again on this power ring machine! All the power rings have gotten loose for another time! Without them, Alphabet Park will shut down! Can you kids go back to the park and bring back the power rings?" A brown-haired boy said, "You can count on us, Grandpa!" Well, that's one fine agreement they're havin'. I aimed my own S&T Motiv K14 at the two kids. The kids were shocked at first, but when the boy looked scared, the blondie shouted, "Who the hell are you!? Are you trying to kill us both?!" "No," I hollored out. "I'm not shooting at you two guys. Tell me your names respectively! If you please. Now, what are your names?" The blonde girl sighed in anger, and said, "My name is Ashley." The brown-haired boy said, "Yeah. My name's Jack. Your name?" "My name's Su Ji-Hoon," I said. "I came from Gyeongyeong, South Korea. Now I'm gonna need your help. Alphabet Park is not only going to shut down, but intelligence reports that Alphabet Park is now occupied by Beleninsk and Coalition forces." "Damn it!" Ashley snapped. "Well, you're right. I'll tell Grandpa about this!" "Grandpa! What the hell's going on?" she shouted. "Oh geez! Not again," said Grandpa. "I hate to be bearing some bad news guys, but it turns out that Wild Dog is collaborating with the Coalition of the Red Star and the Beleninsk Pact to power Gomeranos King in order to get this ICBMs working to destroy every major city of the Alliance." Trivia *This is a sequel to Alphabet Park Adventure. *Due to the two versions of Alphabet Park Adventure being the older "Red Haired Girl Version" and the newer "Blond Haired Girl Version", the "Blond Haired Girl Version" is referred on When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. **That's because the "Blond Haired Girl Version" has cleaner graphics and better looks of characters than of the "Red Haired Girl Version," where it is more cartoony and crude than that other version. **That's also based on MJ Nazario's opinions. Category:Chapters Category:Real World